Kirkwood Community College's HMTRI, a current NIEHS awardee, submits this application on behalf of the Community College Consortium for Health and Safety Training (CCCHST). CCCHST membership consists of community colleges partnered with business and industry, universities, and community-based organizations offering a consistent and quality response to the national training need for hazardous waste workers and emergency response personnel. The goal of CCCHST-HWWTP is to make NIEHS-approved worker training nationally available through more than 100 partners offering hazardous materials instruction (Hazwoper and related 29CFR 1910.120 training) in nearly all states of the nation through a train-the-trainer model program. CCCHST instructors, prepared and supported by HMTRI, will train a minimum 100,000 students, workers, and supervisors in nearly all states of the nation to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials encountered during hazardous waste site cleanup, Brownfields redevelopment, transportation of hazardous materials, and response to spills and releases of hazardous materials. CCCHST members will collectively offer 1,000,000 contact hours of instruction over a 5-year period at the cost of $5,876,499. The goal of CCCHST-HDPTP is to train a minimum of 10,000 workers and provide a total 30,000 contact hours of instruction in Hazmat Disaster Preparedness Awareness, Response and Recovery courses over a 5-year period at the cost of $1,383,080. The goal of CCCHST-BMWTP is to support three subawardees who will train and place 250 minority youth, ages 18-25, over a 5-year period for environmental jobs. The subawardees are Civic Works, Baltimore;St. Louis Community College, MO;and El Paso Community College, TX. Cost is $$2,281,138. Since 1992, HMTRI has received NIEHS funding to provide management, instructor training and certification, curriculum, textbooks, instructional aids, quality control, evaluation, and promotion for the members of the CCCHST national consortium, and most lately, the development of distance-supported education. Hazardous Waster Worker Training Program (HWWTP)